Is Sorry Really The Hardest Word?
by Calzonaforever35
Summary: Just A little Something that popped in my head about next weeks episode. Callie faces a malpractice lawsuit, and still dealing with the infidelity in her marriage. Are things finally going to get better or worst for her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Just A little Something that popped in my head about next weeks episode

Hey all, this is an Idea I had in my head after reading the synopsis for episode 10x09. It's also my first fic on here; I'm usually the Beta on other stories :) It's the first chapter so I'm just winging it. Let me know if you guys want me to continue. Criticism is the key!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters in this story. Just borrowed them to have a little fun!

A/N: All mistakes are mine, No beta yet :)

**Callie's POV**

**_I need her, I really do. Why did she have to ruin this marriage?_**

I sat lying in the middle of my bed constantly repeating it in my head. All of my tears have run out and only my body now shakes from the constant crying. I can't believe this asshole is suing me for malpractice. Everyone is turning their backs on me (or that's what it seems like) and the one person I want with me right now, has torn my heart into **pieces**.

Arizona was the only one that could make me forget about all of my problems and go into an imaginary world; and at this specific moment I need to get away.

With daddy being here I've kept my sanity on the surface, but on the inside I just want to curl into a ball and call Arizona to come and hold me. Tomorrow is going to be a big day… The beginning of the trial. Honestly I'm not ready, but I guess I'll just have to face the fact that _Arizona won't be there for me_.

The next thing I remember is everything going into complete darkness.


	2. I got a feeling

A/N: So I've got some followers and some reviews to keep going... So guys let's take this Journey together :)

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Grey's Anatomy characters, just borrowing them to fulfill my dream land

**Arizona's POV**

I'm lying in bed with a body that I've become accustomed to within these past 3 months. The body that is just used to fulfill the empty side of the bed that my ex-wife, wife, she, Callie... At this point I have no idea what we are or where we are headed.

I honestly don't know how Leah Murphy dug her way into my personal life. I guess it started the night of the gala, which I still can't remember the night fully. She's a nice person, she really is… The only thing is she isn't Callie. But sleeping with Murphy is a way of preventing the hurt that I feel from all the shade Calliope is giving me.

The snoring leaving Leah is obnoxiously distracting. They aren't the snores that used to make me smile, the ones that put me back to sleep, those belonged to the only woman I've ever really loved.

_Calliope… My Calliope_

As I lie here, my mind can't help but drift into a Callie-filled abyss. I can't believe everything that is going on with this new lawsuit that she's facing for malpractice. (This isn't making any sense to me) Callie is the best surgeon I know! Not only that, but in my heart I know she is still struggling with the effects from my cheating. I can't even imagine how she's feeling, but in a weird telepathic way I know she needs me to be there.

Suddenly, through my thoughts in Callie land, a migraine starts on the right side of my head and what seems like a tug at my heart appears in the left side of my chest. Now I know I might seem crazy, but this only happens when Callie is in pain and when she's overthinking.

I shifted out of the bed and put on my prosthetic. Walking to the bathroom, I opened up the medicine cabinet, took 2 aspirin, and grabbed the bottle of water that I left on the counter. Then I splashed cold water on my face, looked at myself in the mirror and glanced at the chain that still rests on my clavicle. Turning off the bathroom light and getting back in bed, I closed my eyes with the same person on my mind, _Callie_.

_I'll be there for you calliope. Whenever you need me honey, I'll always be there._

_A/N: As always feedback is appreciated :) and suggestions too _


End file.
